Pour toujours et à jamais
by movie-like
Summary: Bella décide de stopper toute souffrance .Elle décide de sauter de la falaise .Que passe par sa tête à ce moment ?


Pensées de Bella quand elle se suicide en sautant de la falaise .Bonne lecture .

Il était partit ,la famille Cullen aussi .Ils m'ont laissée ,seule et anéantie sans savoir si j'allais bien .La vie parfaite m'avait tendu les bras et il m'avait éloignée du bonheur sans raison .Pourquoi lutter quand le bonheur nous avaient glissé entre les doigts ?

Tellement de questions sans réponses .Il était encore tôt ,le moment parfait pensais-je .Avant ma rencontre avec la famille Cullen ,aucunes pensées noires avaient traversées mon esprit .J'aime ou plutôt j'aimais la vie plus que tout .Pourquoi souffrir pendant des années quand la mort était une solution ?

J'enfila une paire de basket ,pris les clés de ma voiture et partit en direction de la falaise .Plusieurs fois ,j'avais envie de faire demi-tour ,de profiter de nouveau de la vie mais son visage m'apparaissait comme une piqûre de rappel .

Pendant tout le temps du trajet ,des souvenirs refaisaient surface .Ses souvenirs ,ses baisers ,ses déclarations ou ses rires .Tout était faux pensais-je

-TOUT ÉTAIT FAUX ! Hurlais-je en frappant sur le volant .Des larmes commençaient à me brouillaient la vue .

-Tout était faux pour toi mais pas pour moi .Murmurais-je ,abattue .

J'étais enfin arrivée à la falaise ,je sortit de la voiture .Il pleuvait .Stupide temps pensais-je .

Je me dirigea vers le bord de la falaise ,je m'accroupis et pensa .

-Je t'aimais .Vraiment .Tu le sais ? J'avais toujours pensais que nous vivrons ensemble jusqu'à la mort .Même si je voulais devenir comme toi ,un monstre de la nuit .Pourquoi m'avoir montrée le bonheur pour ensuite me le reprendre ? Explique-moi .Malgré ma douleur ,j'ai toujours de l'espoir .Tu sais le sorte d'espoir qui te fait tenir ,survivre ? Mais le mien est trop faible .Dis-je sachant pertinemment qu'il ne m'entendait pas .Mais cela me faisait du bien ,un bien éphémère mais tellement bon .

Je resta dans cette position pendant un long moment .Mes jambes commençaient à me faire souffrir .J'appréciais cette douleur cela signifiait que j'était vivante .Je ne voulais pas bouger mais quand sa voix retentit dans mes oreilles ,la douleur prit possession de mon corps .

Je me releva ,épousseta mes genoux et recula des dix pas .Je commence;

1 pas .Le premier jour où je t'ai vu , j'ai sentie quelque chose dans le bas du ventre .Un bonheur que je savais impossible .Pourquoi j'ai pas craquée pour ce stupide de Mike ? Parce que tu étais là ,tellement beau .

Mes larmes commencent à rejoindre la pluie .Elles mouillaient mon t-shirt déjà bien mouillée .Le froid mordait mes mains .Je grimaçais de douleur .

2 pas .Le jour où tu m'as sauvé du van de Tyler .Quand j'ai sentie ton odeur que j'aimais tant , j'ai lâchée prise car je savais que rien ne m'arriverait à tes côtés .J'avais faux .

Mes cheveux cachaient mes yeux .L'odeur de la maritime chatouillait mes narines .Les vagues s'entrechoquées contre la falaise .

3 pas .Le jour où tu m'as demandé de m'accompagnait à Seattle .J'aurais dû refuser .Si j'avais refusée ,je serais tranquillement chez moi en ce moment .Je serais en train de vivre sans un trou béant dans mon cœur .Avec ce manque .Tu me manquais .

Mon cœur battait .Trop fort .

4 pas .Le jour où tu m'a amené à la clairière .J'aurais dû me fouler la cheville et ainsi tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé .Je serais avec des amies en train de rire et non pleurer .J'aurais dû me blesser .

Mes jambes tremblent .Trop fort .

5 pas .Le jour où tu m'a emmené chez toi .J'aurais dû refuser ou tomber malade avant la rencontre avec ta famille .A cette époque ,je n'étais pas si accro à toi .J'aurais pu me relever et revivre .Mais là ,non .Tu avais une emprise sur moi .

Le bord de la falaise se rapproche .Dangereusement .

6 pas .Le jour où j'ai découvert ta nature .J'aurais dû oublier les indices ou j'aurais dû faire comme si rien n'était et retourner chez Renée .Je serais en train de bronzer avec maman et rire .Il m'a privé de ca .Il m'a privé de tout .

Les vagues attendent avec impatience le moment du saut .

7 pas .Le jour où James est venu me tuer . J'aurais dû lâcher prise .James m'aurais protégé ,inconsciemment , de cette douleur .Vive. Affreuse .J'aurais dû rester chez Charlie et non t'accompagner .Je ne l'aurais pas blessé avec mes paroles .J'ai blessé un être cher ,toujours là pour moi pour toi .Un vampire partit loin .De moi .

Mes larmes ont cessées . La mort est à quelques mètres de moi .

8 pas .Le jour où nous avons dansés au bal .Magnifique .Je ne regrette pas ce moment car grâce à ce moment , je me suis rendue compte de quelque chose .Je t'aimais ,d'un amour dangereux pour une simple humaine comme moi .Un amour qui détruit tout sur son passage .Regarde ce que mon amour à causé !

La colère me fait relever la tête .

9 pas .Le jour où Jasper m'a attaqué .J'aurais dû ouvrir les cadeaux chez moi .J'aurais dû refuser la fête mais j'aimais trop Alice pour refuser .J'aurais dû faire attention .Je serais dans tes bras en ce moment .

Le trou béant ce trouvant dans ma poitrine se referme .Lentement .

10 pas ,mon pied est dans le vide .Le jour où tu ma quitté . J'aurais dû te faire changer d'avis .Mais comment ? J'aurais dû me laisser mourir dans cette forêt .J'aurais dû faire quelque chose .Je serais tranquillement en train de dormir en ce moment .Je ne serais pas en train de me suicider .

Je saute .Mon cœur me fait souffrir .Le vent fait voler mes cheveux devant mes yeux .Je ne vois pas où je vais tomber .Quand je sens l'eau glaciale ,je lâche un cri qui me fait boire de l'eau ,je tousse .Je suffoque .Je me débat mais le courant m'attire vers le fond .Pourquoi résister ? Je décide de me laisser aller .Mes douleurs s'effacent laissant place à un sentiment que j'ai longtemps oubliée .Le soulagement .Je pense à ma famille .Je m'excuse mentalement envers mes parents .Je vais les blesser .Je n'ai pas voulut ca pour eux .Je les aime trop .Je ne vois pas ma vie défiler devant moi .C'est encore un mensonge .Tout est mensonge .La vie est un mensonge .Illusion .

Alors que la mort m'emprisonne dans ses bras glacés , je le vois .Edward .


End file.
